


To ogle - o-gle - verb

by Lara



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Eventual Smut, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Slow Build, Workplace Relationship, if the two of 'em get it together that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara/pseuds/Lara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: Buckyxdarcy (ducky?) Darcy ogling Bucky maybe? Plenty of awkward would be great thanks.</p>
<p>Presently the stranger was trying his hardest to bench at least a billion pounds while Darcy tried her hardest not to think of the last time she had gotten laid. (3 months, 14 days - but who’s counting?) in retrospective she probably should’ve expected the stranger to notice the pair of eyes, practically x-raying him, belonging to a newly unemployed, tired looking woman in her early twenties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To ogle - o-gle - verb

Ogling, she was ogling. Thank Brooklyn for allowing see through glass cubicle gyms for poor women like Darcy to objectify men more easily with. Tall dark and handsome was very much unaware of Darcy standing in front of the window watching him bench weights, watching his muscles flex gloriously all the while Darcy looked like a little kid looking into the window of a candy store, only a few steps short of pressing her nose flat against the window. 

Darcy Lewis had no shame on this hot and sticky July morning, in fact she was dazed by the strangers, uh, body. Tdh's little pony tail bounced up and down in the rhythm of his workout. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that covered a little too much for Darcy's liking. She could only imagine what it looked like beneath the tight piece of fabric, if his arms were any indication.

An audible sigh, which easily could've been mistaken for a moan escaped her, the stranger had caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and ever since she'd been rooted to the spot like the creep from a Law & Order episode. All she had wanted was coffee and maybe a snack - if the moths in her wallet allowed her to. 

But her lady parts had other plans - apparently.

Presently the stranger was trying his hardest to bench at least a billion pounds while Darcy tried her hardest not to think of the last time she had gotten laid. (3 months, 14 days - but who’s counting?) in retroperspective she probably should've expected the stranger to notice the pair of eyes, practically x-raying him, belonging to a newly unemployed, tired looking woman in her early twenties.

Yet, when he looked up and made eye contact, Darcy was surprised. As if the glass walls were a one way mirror right out of CSI. Might as well go for it she thought, lowered her sunglasses, gave a thumbs up and mouthed: "Nice." 

Then and mostly because she still could hear the coffee calling her name (Darcy don't you want to feel alive again?) she tipped her head in a mock salute and shuffled along. Pointedly ignoring the handsome face and lopsided grin that followed her.

 

So yes, same scenario the next day, Darcy with her last five dollars in her purse and the stranger doing some heavy lifting. Again she stood outside glued to the spot, no matter how embarrassing yesterday had been, last night had been rather enjoyable, trusty Billy and the image of the stranger had made for the best night in a while and she wasn't opposed to adding a few new images to her spank bank. 

Except this time her ogling was cut short when the stranger noticed her almost immediately. He grinned when he realized who she was. She raised her right eyebrow and matched his grin with one of her own. 

He gave her an exaggerated once over, Darcy didn't miss the way his gaze lingered on her boobs a little longer before moving down. Normally that would be a turn off, she knew her breasts were fantastic but staring more than necessary was just not working for her lady parts. With him it was different though 1) his gaze was appreciative not invasive 2) she had started the staring and she hadn't been exactly subtle about it either 3) it was nice to know that he, in all his glory, appreciated her too. 

"Nice." He mouthed mirroring her and gave her thumbs up. Oh. Oh. 

She had planned on another session with Billy, maybe left-over Chinese if it wasn't bad yet and a glass of wine. Her plans were put on hold when her phone rang and the caller idea clearly read Crazy Scientist which okay, human contact was definitely needed when she considered what she had been up to in the last few days. 

After going through the usual platitudes (“I haven't heard from you in ages!” - “”Who's fault exactly is that Jane?”) the call suddenly made a 180° and Darcy found herself listening to Jane offering her, her job back, this time with an actual salary and benefits! 

Even a dental plan, which was needed considering the way Darcy had been living on coffee and Pop-Tarts for the last few months. Lost in her thoughts she came back to the call when Jane began sounding desperate. 

"-I can absolutely understand if you don't want the job, I mean with all the-"  
Wait. What? "Hold on, crazy scientist friend, I don't want this job I need this job. I was considering actually going into politics, you know the thing I actually got a degree in?"

"Are you sure? I told Stark we're a package deal but after London and the way SHIELD treated you I wasn't sure you wanted the job."

"When can I start?"

"Well it's in New York depends on how fast you can get here."

"Jane."

"What Darcy?"

"I've been living in Brooklyn for the past month and a half."

"Oh."

Yeah, oh. "I told you I was moving here when SHIELD or whatever they are calling themselves now told me to sign about a thousand NDAs before telling me to kindly fuck off."

"Oh."  
Seriously? And this woman has the guts to call herself Darcy's best friend. "Mh-hm." Jane to her credit, recovered quickly. 

"But that's great Darcy! You can start tomorrow. Just come to the building with the huge Avengers sign on it, you really can't miss it. I'll be waiting in the lobby for you."  
"This is so awesome, seriously I've been living of off coffee for more than a week now. I'm sure i did some irreparable damage to my stomach. Don't be too concerned when I collapse and I'm oozing black liquid, it's just Starbucks."

"You and me both." Jane said laughing and yeah Darcy could imagine that, if there was no one to hand Jane a pop tart or any other form of sustenance that wasn't cold coffee, Jane would drop dead soon. No one forgot both sleep and food as frequently as Jane. "I'll be there tomorrow. We'll get us back on track."

"Thanks Darcy." Jane breathed. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8:30." As much as having a job was something Darcy wanted, waking up early definitely wasn't a perk. 

 

So Darcy stood in the lobby of the Avengers tower looking semi professional, after all she was going to be a lab assistant and not Pepper Potts. She was a firm believer that putting a blazer over anything made anyone look successful. Even if you wore a t-shirt with a huge cat face on it under it. 

But even the most professional look could not prevent the people in the lobby to stare at her, especially not when Jane didn't show up. When she gathered the courage to go to the front desk, the blonde lady smacked her lips and didn't even let Darcy speak.

"There are no interviews today, honey." 

Darcy narrowed her eyes. "I'm not here for an interview, I already have a job here, lady.“ That was weak, admittedly, but what could a girl, low on caffeine, do? Other than indulge in a staring contest with a red lipped lady (wrong shade of fuchsia, bitch!) in the SI lobby. The staring/glaring contest was cut short when someone cleared their throat behind her. 

“Are you stalking me now?” Uh-uh.

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me if you think this should have a second part, I have something in mind but if no one is interested I can always go back to working on all the prompts in my inbox.


End file.
